Cryptosporidium
Cryptosporidium, also known as Crypto, is the main protagonist and anti-hero of Destroy All Humans!, along with its sequels: He is actually one of many clones and exists to harvest human DNA in order to ensure the survival of his own species - throughout the game he is given increasing levels of power and ultimately ends up becoming the new President. He was voiced by J. Grant Albrecht. The game is set in the 1950s and parodies the Cold War era hysteria as well as B-Movies: in fact when Crypto is spotted by certain humans they call him a "commie" - suggesting that despite his hideous appearance these people actually believe his is a Communist rather than an alien. Crypto is knowledgeable but also a very comical character in the fact he has little real knowledge on humanity - although he is quick to express his dislike of them, which is not really surprising considering he is part of a warlike species who are already in possession of advanced weaponry sufficient to destroy entire cities. Crypto talks in a very slow and emotionless Texan accent. He also hates being called green (he clearly isn't). As Crypto the player has an arsenal of such weaponry to utilise against the humans (both innocents as well as such enemies as the military and Men In Black) - when his weapons fail him Crypto can enter his large flying-saucer and use it to destroy anything in his path: though the more mayhem Crypto causes the more humanity will fight back and alert more powerful enemies to his location. Crypto is responsible for detonating an atom bomb at a high-scale military base, the equivalent of an Area 51. Powers * Crypto is able to holoBob, which means that he can transform into any human he sees (beware though as this drains energy and when energy runs out he will revert to alien-form). * Crypto is telekinetic and can lift people in the air and push small vehicles with his mind alone. * Crypto can take over and read the minds of others - this can be useful for distracting people or to extract information. Technology * Force-Field (Crypto is protected by a force-field throughout the game - this shield absorbs damage but if it breaks Crypto is left extremely vulnerable: if he can escape fast enough he can evade an otherwise quick death and the shield will repower itself) * Rocket-Pack (Crypto has a small rocket-pack attached to his suit that can propel him in the air for a limited amount of time) Gallery Cryptosporidium.jpg Crypto.png Category:Aliens Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Humanoid Category:Xenophobes Category:Trickster Category:Gunmen Category:Cataclysm Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Psychics Category:Minion Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Comedic Villains Category:Anarchist Category:Malefactors Category:Robot Pilots Category:Living Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Anti Heroes Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Brother of hero Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Male Villains Category:Immortals Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Destroyers Category:Gadgeteers Category:In love villains Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Military Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Legacy Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:On & Off Villains